


A Match Made in Heaven

by GreaserGirl



Series: Bonanza Beginnings [1]
Category: Bonanza
Genre: Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaserGirl/pseuds/GreaserGirl
Summary: Adam brings his brother Joe along when he goes to trade with the Indian tribe near their lands, but trouble starts when Joe forms a bond with the youngest and littlest of the tribe's horses. Will Joe survive after being injured in an attempt to protect his brother Adam, or has the youngest member of the Cartwright family finally bit off more than he can chew?





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first entry in my Bonanza Beginnings series. This series will take place before the show Bonanza, where all the adventures the Cartwright boys had as kids takes place. Keep in mind these stories will be told out of order as I become inspired to write them! I hope you enjoy this one, it's my idea of how Joe met his perfect partner in crime, Cochise. Please leave a comment when you're done reading it!! I'm hoping to get better as the series progresses. I'd also like to note that I don't have experience writing anything with Native Americans and the West, and I am not trying to be racist or offensive to anyone with the characters in this story! I tried as hard as I could to write something interesting, without being rude. If I have somehow offended you, please leave an anonymous comment letting me know what I should change to make this better!

   It was a beautiful spring day when the youngest and oldest of Ben Cartwright's sons entered the camp of the nearby Indian tribe. The sun was shining brightly, but a gentle breeze kept the temperatures at a comfortable place. Joe Cartwright, the youngest of Ben's sons, could hardly contain his excitement as he and his brother Adam walked in. He had never been allowed to go with them on these trips, but now that he was about to turn nine, his father had decided he was old enough to go. At least, that's what he'd been told. In truth, there was more to it than just that. Joe was there because Adam had wanted to get him his first horse. There had been a few new foals born a couple of months ago and they were just old enough to be weaned from their mothers' milk and Adam intended to get one of the foals as a gift for Joe. Adam chuckled as he saw his baby brother's excitement. Joe's green eyes were shining bright as he looked around, amazed and wondering about all of the sights and sounds of the camp, and his body was shaking as he fought the urge to run off and explore.

   "Now Joe, remember what Pa said. Stick close to me buddy." Adam reminded him, seeing how hard it was for Joe to contain himself.

   "I know, I know. I ain't gonna run off!" Joe said, waving Adam off and rolling his eyes. Adam sighed and shook his head, wondering how long it would be before he regretted his decision to have Joe come along. He'd wanted Joe to pick out his own horse, and intended to surprise him with it on his birthday, but knowing how easily Joe could get into trouble was starting to worry Adam, and he began to wonder if bringing him out was a good idea.

   "Wow! Would you look at those horses?" Joe cried, amazed as he spotted the herd. Adam grinned, his fears forgotten as he thought about how excited Joe was going to be on his birthday when he discovered those horses were the real reason they were there.

   "They certainly are nice." Adam said, pretending he wasn't all that impressed. Joe turned and stared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes as if Adam had said something wrong.

   "Nice? They're the most beautiful horses I've ever seen!" Joe cried, throwing up his hands and shaking his head as if Adam had just said the dumbest thing in the world. Adam laughed and shook his head, enjoying the reaction he'd gotten from his brother.  _That's just like Joe. Always has to defend the honor of any man, woman, child, or animal he thinks has somehow been wronged._ he thought.

   "Wanna get a closer look?" Adam asked, and beamed as Joe's eyes light up like stars in the night sky.

   "Can we? Can we really Adam?  _Please_ _?_ " Joe begged, as if Adam hadn't been the one to suggest it. Adam laughed again and nodded, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

   "Of course we can. Just remember we're not at home, so don't go tryin' to get closer than where I take you, alright?" he told him, laughing once again as Joe nodded earnestly. Adam took Joe's small hand in his and held it tightly, chuckling as Joe tugged him towards the horses. He allowed him to do this just this once, knowing how excited his brother was to see the horses, and if he was being completely honest, he was fairly excited to get a look at them himself. As soon as they reached the large fenced-in area where the horses were, Adam's eyes were drawn to all the large, strong-looking young horses that were playing with each other and running about, seemingly full of endless amounts of energy just like his youngest brother Joe. He was particularly drawn to the largest young colt, who he thought would be perfect for Joe.  _Joe must see it too. I bet that's the one he'll like the best. It's clearly going to be well suited to work on the ranch._ he thought, but Joe wasn't looking at that one. In fact, the horse he was watching was the complete opposite as far as size went. It was a small, black and white paint horse, who despite being the smallest of the group managed to keep up with the rest of the young foals, and even dared to challenge the large one for leadership. Joe watched breathless as the paint horse, who happened to be a filly, fought with the large black colt, gasping in shock as the large black one reared back, kicking the paint with its front hooves. The paint had been fighting until that point, but stopped when it realized it had lost. Letting out a snort of frustration, the filly trotted away from the group, breathing heavily after such a hard battle.

   "Well, that was certainly something." Adam said, impressed with the strength of the black horse.

   "It sure was." Joe agreed, though he wasn't thinking the same thing as Adam. Instead he had his eyes on the small paint horse, who suddenly looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. Joe froze, mesmerized by the look in its eyes. It was as if some unknown force was calling to them, drawing them together. The paint nickered and slowly walked over to where Joe was standing, never once breaking eye contact with the young boy.

   "This is my horse." Joe whispered, gaining the attention of Adam, who until that moment had been watching the young black colt.

   "This one?" Adam asked, his voice giving away his thoughts.

   "She's perfect. She's gonna grow up to be the strongest, fastest horse there ever was, and I'm gonna be the one ridin' her." Joe said, not noticing the incredulous tone in his brother's voice.

   "Joe, that's a filly. She'll never get big enough, or strong enough, to handle the kind of work we do." Adam told him, and Joe broke his gaze with the horse for a moment to look at his older brother, a defiant twinkle in his eyes.

   "Never say never Adam." he said determinedly, turning back to the horse. He reached out a hand and began stroking the paint's soft, velvety nose.

   Adam had been surprised by the look on his brother's face, and was staring at him for a while, but quickly shook his head. "Well, we're not here for horses anyways." he said, shaking his head. "Let's get a move on. I've gotta go make the trade and then we need to be getting home." Joe turned to look at Adam, wanting to protest, and the filly turned and walked away, the spell broken when Joe broke contact.

   "Aww, come on Adam. Can't I stay and look at the horses?" Joe begged, giving his brother those puppy dog eyes that nobody in his family could resist. Adam opened his mouth to tell Joe that he wasn't about to leave him all by himself, but stopped when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. He frowned, knowing he wasn't going to be able to say no and shook his head.

   "Promise me you won't get into any trouble?" Adam asked, and Joe nodded.

   "I promise!" he said.

   "Alright, you stay right here while I go make the trade, and don't even think about wandering off, got it?" Adam told him, waiting until Joe nodded and said yes to confirm he understood.

   "Thank you Adam!" Joe cried, giving his brother a big hug. Adam sighed and chuckled, patting his little brother on the back.

   "I'll be right back Little Joe. Be good." he said as he turned and walked away.

   "I will!" Joe called back, waving to his brother before turning to watch the horses again. If only Adam had thought about how trouble seemed to find his brother no matter how good he was, he might not have left him alone. 

* * *

 

   Joe did just as Adam had asked him and waited by the horses, watching as the adults in the herd grazed lazily while the young foals all ran around and played. It wasn't long however, before Joe's attention was once again focused on the filly he'd seen earlier, and just like before something powerful came over the young boy, sending shivers down his spine. "Hey there girl." Joe whispered, watching as the filly slowly walked over to him. He stretched out a hand, letting the horse sniff him before petting it gently on the nose again. "You feel it too don't you? We were meant to meet." he whispered. The horse lifted its ears, nickering softly in response as though it understood him. "My name's Joseph, but everyone likes to call me Little Joe." he told the horse, beaming as it seemed like the animal was listening. "A lot of kids like to pick on me, just because I'm so small, but I don't let that stop me from tryin' anything." he said, and grinned at the horse. "I bet you don't let those other horses boss you around either, do ya girl?" he asked, and laughed happily as the horse snorted and shook her head, almost as if she was telling him "No, I don't!". "You're just like me. You may be little, but you're stronger than you look." he whispered. He was now determined to convince Adam that they had to bring this foal home with them. He knew his birthday was coming up soon, and he didn't care if he got any presents from his family or not, as long as he got to bring this filly home with him. "We belong together girl. You're gonna come live with me and my brothers on my pa's ranch." he told her, and the filly let out a whinny as she reared back, seeming to be excited by Joe's declaration. 

   After that, all Joe could think about was getting this horse home. He sat there and chatted to the horse, not even caring how long it took for his brother to return. So distracted he was, that he didn't notice the black colt from earlier coming closer, until the little filly turned her head and snorted, side stepping the blow the other foal was about to land on her. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Joe cried as the black horse pursued his beloved paint. Forgetting what he'd promised Adam, Joe jumped over the fence, running towards the horse and trying to shoo it away. Unbeknownst to him, two brothers had been watching him and Adam since they'd entered, waiting for a chance to kill them. They both saw white men as their enemies, after their parents were murdered by a group of soldiers. They watched as Little Joe climbed over the fence, waiting until he had his hands on the filly before making their move. One of the brothers grabbed Joe's wrist, yanking it off the side of the painted horse he'd been trying to help.

   "You try to steal horse!" the young man accused, tightening his grip as Joe tried desperately to get away.

   "No! I was just lookin'! That horse was bein' mean!" Joe cried, tears filling his eyes as he began to panic. "I promised I wouldn't! I didn't mean to cause trouble! Please!" he begged, terrified both of the man holding his wrist and how angry he knew Adam would be when he found out what happened.

   "You lie! You will be punished!" the man hissed, pulling out a knife. At that moment, Adam arrived back from making his trades, and discussing with the chief, Cochise, about getting one of the foals for his brother's birthday. He froze when he saw Joe wasn't standing where he'd left him, cursing himself for leaving Joe alone. He looked around desperately, praying his little brother hadn't gotten himself into trouble. He was shocked when he saw Joe standing there with an Indian man holding a knife, ready to use it.

   "Let him go!" he shouted, pulling out his pistol and aiming for the man. The man turned to look at Adam, hesitating for a moment until Joe cried out and tried to get away.

   "Adam!" Joe cried, wrenching his wrist out of the man's grasp. The force he used caused him to fall backwards and land on his butt, and the man let out a yell as he raised the knife and got ready to plunge it into Joe's heart, his thirst for blood overcoming his sense. The painted horse whinnied loudly and reared back, calling its mother, who fiercely galloped over, rearing back and neighing a warning. The man who had been threatening Joe turned to the mare, shouting in his native tongue a command to try and get the horse to back off. He turned back to Joe as the boy attempted to crawl away, raising the knife as the filly came and stood protectively over Joe. Adam tried to shout a warning as the filly's mother reared back, but it came a moment too late, and the horse stomped on the man, killing him almost instantly. Joe curled up beneath the painted horse, trembling with fear even as Adam jumped the fence and ran over to him.

   "Joe! Joe! Are you alright?" Adam asked, fear in his eyes as he rushed to his brother's side.

   "Adam! I was so scared!" Joe sobbed, clinging to his brother.

   "What were you thinking? I asked you to wait!" Adam demanded after hugging Joe, hiding his feelings behind anger.

   "I didn't mean it!" Joe cried, still too upset to explain himself. Adam frowned and shook his head, grabbing Joe's arms and shaking him lightly.

   "You could've been killed! What part of stay put don't you understand?" he demanded. He was so upset, he didn't notice the man's brother coming up behind him until he heard a cry of outrage. He turned, staring as the young Indian glared at him.

   "You killed my brother! You will pay for this!" the man hissed.

   "I didn't kill him! It was that horse! He was the one attacking my brother!" Adam said, defending himself. The commotion had attracted other members of the tribe, and now several of them hopped over the fence to see what was going on.

   "This white man killed my brother! He tried to steal horses! He will pay with his life!" the man declared, pointing a rifle at Adam.

   "No! We take him back to camp! Let Cochise decide what to do with Cartwright and his brother!" one of the others said, pushing the rifle down.

   "I haven't done anything wrong." Adam said again. "My brother and I are leaving." He stood up, letting the men know he meant what he said. He turned to help Joe to his feet, and didn't notice as one of the men came up and smacked him on the back of the head.

   "Adam!" Joe cried as his brother fell to the ground with a thump. The men began dragging Adam away, intending to bring him back to camp and tie him up. When some of them went to grab Joe, the filly neighed and reared back, standing in front of him protectively.

   "Horse won't let us take boy." one of the men called, turning to the others. "Bring both." called another back, and Joe bit back a scream as he and the horse were both forced to head for the camp.  _I'm sorry Adam! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad at me!_ Joe thought as he and his brother were taken. The filly's mother let out a cry as the painted horse followed Joe, and Joe could hear the pain in the mother's desperate cry, echoing his own pain as he worried about what would happen to him and his brother. 

* * *

 

   It was an hour after the incident that Adam came around again, and he began to struggle as he remembered what happened. "Joe!" he called, grunting with effort as he found himself bound with his arms above his head and his legs out in front of him. A woman came in then, tending to the head wound he'd sustained after being hit. "Do you speak English?" Adam asked, but was met with silence. "My brother, please. Is he alright?" he tried again, his eyes which rarely showed emotion giving away his desperation for an answer. He didn't know why he was being blamed for the death of a man he'd watched get pummeled by a horse, and he was terrified of what might have happened to his younger brother. The woman looked up at him, her eyes showing sympathy as she heard his desperate plea. She glanced outside the tent, speaking softly in her native tongue before turning and leaving. "Wait! Please!" Adam called, but she was gone, and he was left alone once more. 

   It was a couple more hours before someone else came into the tent, and Adam had rubbed his wrists raw in his attempts to get out of his bindings. "You speak with Cochise now. He decides if you go free." one of the men said, cutting the ties that bound Adam. One other man pointed a gun at him while the man retied Adam's hands in front of him before leading him out of the tent. He was surprised to see the sun was starting to set, wondering how long it had been and if his father would come looking for him and Joe soon.  _Joe!_ he thought, looking around. He didn't have to look long, hearing a familiar voice call his name as he was pushed to the center of a crowd of people.

   "Adam!" Joe cried when he saw his brother, kneeling beside him.

   "Joe! Are you hurt?" Adam asked, relief flooding him when he realized his brother was still alive.

   "I'm alright. They didn't hurt me." Joe said, though Adam could tell he'd been crying. As Adam was about to reassure him that things would be alright, the crowd parted and Cochise walked up, his face filled with fury as he approached.

   "I let you in my camp. Gave you many things for trade." Cochise began, his voice booming. "Now you repay me by killing one of my men and attempting to steal horse." Adam looked up, shocked that Cochise would accuse him of such things.

   "I didn't kill anyone Cochise! And nobody tried to steal any horses!" he said, his eye firm, hiding his real emotions.

   "He lies! He killed my brother when he caught him stealing horses!" the man from earlier cried.

   "Enough Eagle Eye!" Cochise bellowed, silencing the man. "I cannot trust the words of a white man over those of one of my own." he said. "You will die for what you have done. Your brother will be free to go once you have been punished." Adam looked down in defeat, wishing someone else had been there to see what happened. Joe's eyes went wide, and he cried out, grabbing Adam and clinging to him.

   "No!" Joe cried, and Adam looked up at him, willing him to stop. He had expected something like this, and accepted it, but Joe's cries were making it harder for him to control his emotions. "Joe." he whispered, freezing as Joe was dragged away. Eagle Eye grinned triumphantly as he pointed a gun at Adam.

   "Wait! It's not his fault!" Joe cried. In his panic, Joe did the only thing he could think of to get away from the man holding him, biting the hand that had grabbed his arm. The man, surprised by this, yanked his hand away, giving Joe the chance he needed to run and stand in front of Adam.

   "Joe!" Adam called, terrified.

   "It's my fault! I'm the one who went in to see the horses!" Joe cried, and Cochise paused, watching the boy. "Cochise, please! Listen to me!" Joe begged, his arms out to the side as he stood in front of his brother, attempting to shield him from the gun. "It was my fault that Eagle Eye's brother was killed! I saw this beautiful filly, and she was being attacked by one of the other horses! I had to stop him! But then that man grabbed me and tried to kill me." Joe said, his voice strong. He was no longer afraid, his only thoughts were to save his brother. "That horse tried to protect me, and another horse came over and stomped on his head! If anyone should die, it should be me!" he said, and Adam stared at him.

   "Joe! No!" Adam cried, knowing he could never bear it if his brother had died.

   "I'm so sorry. I never should've gone in there." Joe said, ignoring his brother. He stared Cochise straight in the eyes, and Cochise saw how determined Joe looked, and how strong the boy was. Cochise stood there for a moment, thinking deeply as he searched for any sign the young boy was lying.

   "What is your name, young one?" Cochise asked, his voice calm.

   "Joseph Cartwright. Everyone calls me Little Joe because of my size, but someday I'll be big and strong just like everyone else." Joe said, his voice still strong as before. Adam felt a surge of pride for his little brother, wondering when the scared little kid who used to crawl into bed with him because he was scared of monsters had gotten so brave. Cochise eyed the little boy with interest, impressed by the strength of someone so small.

   "Very well, Joseph Cartwright, you and your brother are free to go." he said, nodding to a man behind Adam who quickly cut the binds keeping Adam's hands behind his back. Joe immediately rushed to his brother, wrapping his arms around him as Adam hugged him. "Go now. But you may never return." Cochise told them, and Joe looked back.

   "Thank you. I won't ever forget this." Joe said, his gratitude showing in his eyes.

   "I'm sorry we caused such trouble Cochise. I hope you won't think ill of my father for this. He raised us to be respectful of others." Adam said, and Cochise nodded. "Go." Cochise said, and Adam turned to leave, a hand on Joe's shoulder as they departed. Eagle Eye was furious, and he lifted his rifle. As he did this, the paint horse Joe had saved from the black horse let out a high pitched whinny, a warning to the boys. Joe turned to look back, just as Eagle Eye pulled the trigger.

   "Adam look out!" Joe cried, shoving his brother. Adam fell over, surprised by the sudden shove from his younger brother.

   "Joe!" he cried as a second shot went off, but when he turned to look, it was Eagle Eye who fell to the ground, and a man behind him whose rifle was smoking, a sure sign it had just been fired.

   "You saved him girl." Joe whispered as he looked at the horse he loved. The young filly snorted, letting out another whinny as the smell of blood reached her nose. She began tugging against the one who held her, straining to get to Joe. Joe looked confused, letting out a shocked gasp as he felt pain in his side.

   "Joe! What is it? What's wrong?" Adam asked, his voice filled with concern. Joe removed his hand from his side and gasped as he saw the dark red blood on his fingers. He turned to his brother, his eyes filled with fear as Adam's widened with shock. "Adam." he whispered, his vision blurring as his brother rushed to his feet. The last thing he heard was his brother's anguished cry, and the loud whinny of his beloved horse as he fell into all consuming darkness. 

* * *

 

   Adam stared, horrified when Joe turned to look at him and he saw the blood staining his brother's shirt. "Adam." Joe whispered, and that was all it took to break the spell. Adam rushed forward as his brother fell, catching him just before he hit the ground. "Joe! Joe!" he cried, clutching his brother closely. The filly whinnied and reared back, attempting to rush to the boy's side. "Someone help! He needs a doctor!" he cried, looking up at the faces watching him closely. Cochise walked over, kneeling beside Adam and examining Joe closely.

   "We have no doctor like yours. Only healers. You must go and get your doctor, bring him here." he told Adam.

   Adam shook his head as Cochise said this, not sure Joe would make it if he left or if he rode on horseback. _If he's bleeding internally I can't move him from here._ he thought. "I can't leave him here, and I can't take him out either. That bullet needs to be removed now." he said, his face masking his emotions as he looked at his brother. "I'll have to get the bullet out myself. Do you have anywhere I can take him?" he asked, looking up at Cochise.

   "Come, you take him to healer's tent. There you can tend to brother's wound." Cochise said, standing. Adam nodded, gently lifting Joe. Joe moaned softly, his hand gripping the front of Adam's shirt.

   "Adam. It hurts." Joe whimpered, his body trembling.

   "I know Joe, it'll be alright. I'll take care of you, I promise." Adam whispered. As Adam was following Cochise, the paint broke free of the man holding it back, and rushed over to Adam's side, nickering softly and sniffing at Joe. "Go on! Get out of here!" Adam shooed it, directing his feelings of rage and fear at the filly.  _Joe's hurt because of that damn horse!_ he thought angrily. Cochise watched, curious about the animal's behavior.

   "Let horse come." he said, shaking his head. "She will not harm the little one. She has bonded with him, she will protect him." he told him.

   Adam simply sighed and nodded, not wanting to waste more time by arguing. Cochise led him to the healer's tent, and Adam laid Joe on the bed of furs there. "I need a knife. I've got to get that bullet out, and some warm water." Adam told Cochise. Cochise said something to a woman, who nodded and left the tent. She came back moments later with a knife, some bandages, and a bowl of warm water. "This is gonna hurt little buddy, but I promise it'll be alright." Adam whispered to Joe. Joe hardly made a sound as Adam began working on him, though Adam could tell his brother was in pain by the sweat on his face and how tightly his hands were clenched into fists. After what seemed like hours to Adam, though it had been mere minutes, the bullet was out. Adam bandaged the wound tightly, hoping Joe would hold on until they could somehow get him to a doctor. "I can't leave my brother here alone. I hate to ask, but could you send someone to get my Pa?" he asked Cochise, and Cochise nodded, calling on someone who quickly left. Joe moaned softly, calling out Adam's name. "I'm here Joe. It'll be alright." Adam whispered, going to Joe's side and taking his hand. He said a silent prayer, asking God to watch over his brother and keep him alive. 

* * *

 

   Back at the Ponderosa, Ben Cartwright was pacing anxiously, becoming more worried as the time grew later and later. "They should have been back by now!" he said, looking over at the door for what seemed like the thousandth time since he became worried. It had been hours since Adam and Joe had left, and they were supposed to be back before supper, yet they had never heard the telltale sound of hooves that would have indicated their arrival.

   "Aw, shoot Pa. Little Joe just prob'ly held them back lookin' at them horses." Hoss, Ben Cartwrights middle son, said from his seat. He had been feeling bored all afternoon without his youngest brother around to keep him company, and he hoped Adam and Joe would be back soon. "You know how he is. He prob'ly begged Adam to let them look longer and wouldn' make up his mind 'bout which one he liked best." he added.

   Ben sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know Hoss." he said, though his worry didn't ease any. He was relieved to finally hear the sound of hooves galloping into the yard, but was surprised to hear only one horse. He quickly rushed outside, frowning when he saw a young Indian man ride up.

   "Ben Cartwright?" the man called.

   "Yes, that's me. What is it?" Ben asked, suspicious.

   "I am Wolf Fang, sent by Cochise. Your son Adam asked to bring you to camp. Little one is hurt. He cannot ride out. Needs doctor." Wolf Fang explained. Ben stared in horror for a moment as he thought about what Wolf Fang had said.

   "Let me get my horse ready." he said, quickly heading to the barn.

   "Pa? What's goin' on?" Hoss asked as Ben mounted his horse. 

   "Joe's been hurt. I need you to ride into town and get the doctor. Bring him to Cochise's camp." Ben ordered his son. Hoss nodded and rushed to saddle his horse while his father rode off with Wolf Fang.  _Hold on son. I'm coming._ Ben thought, and silently begged God to keep his son alive. 

* * *

 

   By the time Ben arrived at the camp, Joe was running a slight fever, and Adam was worried that he had missed some part of the bullet. "Adam! Joe!" Ben called as he rode into camp.

   Adam was filled with relief to hear his father's voice, and left Joe's side to greet him. "Pa!" he called as he rushed to meet his father. Ben jumped off his horse, rushing to his son and wrapping his arms around him.

   "Are you alright son?" Ben asked, checking his oldest son for injuries.

   "I'm alright Pa." Adam said as Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "Pa, I'm sorry. Joe, he got shot." he whispered, his guilt showing through.

   "It's alright Adam, I know it wasn't your fault." Ben said, gently squeezing Adam's shoulder. As they finished this little exchange, Hoss came riding up with the doctor, Paul Martin, right behind him.

   "Pa! Adam!" Hoss called as he and the doctor dismounted. "I brought the doc, jus' like you asked Pa." he said as he walked over to join his father and older brother.

   "Where's the boy?" Paul Martin asked, not wanting to leave Joe for another second.

   "He's over here, in this tent." Adam said, leading Paul, his father and brother closely following. Joe was moaning softly when they walked in, his face covered in sweat and his body trembling.

   "I got the bullet out and cleaned the wound." Adam told the doctor.

   Paul nodded and began examining Joe, who stirred and cried out when he was touched. "Easy now, easy boy." Paul said. He was about to look at the wound more closely, but had to stop when he heard a whinny followed by a horse shoving its face in his way. "What's a horse doing in here?" Paul demanded, shocked the animal was in an area where someone was wounded. The horse snorted, stamping one of its hooves.

   "Damn filly is the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Adam grumbled, walking over and pulling the horse away by the rope around its neck. "She wouldn't leave Joe's side, she was in the way so we had no choice." he explained, pulling the horse away from his brother. The young horse protested loudly, neighing and tugging on the rope. Joe opened his eyes and looked over at it, alerted by its sudden cries.

   "My horse." he whispered, staring at the young filly. The filly renewed its attempts to get to Joe, tugging on the rope as Adam struggled to hold her back.

   "Stupid animal! Can't you see we're trying to help?" Adam cried in frustration. The horse turned her head and attempted to bite Adam, all the while struggling to get away. "Adam." Joe said, and Adam stopped, watching his brother.

   "Bring her here." Joe whispered, reaching his arm out. Adam hesitated, looking at Paul for permission.

   "Just do it. I'll never be able to properly examine him if this keeps on." Paul said, nodding. Adam began leading the filly over, working to keep her under control as she tried to rush over to Joe. When she was close enough, Joe reached out so she could sniff his hand. The horse sniffed him and nickered softly, looking Joe in the eyes as he spoke.

   "It's okay girl. They're not gonna hurt me." Joe whispered, petting her muzzle. He continued speaking to the horse in a soft voice, until finally the horse nickered softly again, backing up a little. Joe smiled and looked over at Adam, giving him a grin. "She won't fight ya anymore. She didn't know you were tryin' to help." he whispered. Adam stared at his brother, concerned by the way he was acting. Sure Joe had a way with horses, he always had, but this was bordering on crazy, and he found himself wondering if his brother had gone insane. Suddenly, Joe grimaced in pain and cried out softly, his hand falling to his side as he passed out.

   "Get that horse out of here. I'm going to check the wound, make sure you got all of the bullet out and I can't have that animal around." Paul commanded. Adam nodded and led the horse out, putting her in the small corral she'd been in earlier.

   "I don't know what my brother sees in you. You are nothing but trouble." he grumbled at the horse. The filly just looked at him, almost as if she knew this was her fault, before slowly walking away from the side he was at. Adam watched as the horse walked away, slowly slumping to the ground and putting his head in his hands. "Oh Joe, I'm so sorry." he whispered, fearing what the doctor would have to say. 

* * *

 

   It seemed hours to the Cartwrights before the doctor finished with the youngest member of their family. Ben was pacing outside the tent the entire time, and he nearly ran into Paul as he came walking out. Adam and Hoss were both on their feet in an instant, and Ben was alert the second he recovered.

   "How is he?" Ben asked, worry etched onto his face. Paul sighed, shaking his head.

   "He's lucky. The bullet missed any important organs. He lost a lot of blood though, and he's running a fever." he told him. "In all, he's a pretty sick boy Ben. You won't be able to take him home tonight. I've done what I can to help ease his pain. You'll need to keep him cool somehow and make sure he gets plenty of water. After that it's up to Joe and God." he added. Ben sighed and nodded, and Paul put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. "He'll be alright Ben. He's a strong boy." he told him before leaving. Adam sighed and hung his head as Paul left, feeling responsible for the whole thing.

   "I'm sorry Pa." he said, unable to look his father in the eyes. "It's not your fault son." Ben said, looking up at him. "I should've been watching him! I never should've left him to look at those horses!" Adam cried, letting his emotions show, something that was so rare it surprised Ben.

   "I know how Joe is, he probably gave you that look he gives all of us when he wants something. You couldn't resist right?" Ben asked, and Adam nodded. "Then it's hardly your fault. Not a single one of us can resist that look." he told him, smiling at him. Adam glanced up at his father and couldn't help but give a little smile too.

   "Alright. I suppose you're right." he admitted.

   "Of course I'm right, I'm your father." Ben said, and grinned. "Come on, let's go sit with your brother." he suggested, heading in to sit with Joe.

   Adam sighed as he watched his father leave, glancing over at Hoss who had paused and was watching him. "What is it Hoss?" he asked with a sigh, not feeling patient enough to try and guess what his brother was thinking. Hoss blushed slightly and scratched his head, suddenly acting as though he had been caught doing something wrong. "Well?" Adam demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  Hoss sighed, shaking his head as he realized his brother was growing impatient with him. "I was jus'..." he started, and paused considering what exactly it was he wanted to say. "I was jus' thinkin' that, well ya know, it's not your fault Adam." he said, shaking his head. He knew their father had already told Adam this, but he just felt the need to say something too. "I mean, Little Joe, he'll do anythin' fer someone or somethin' he cares about. So even if you had been there, he mighta done the same exact thing." he explained. "And even iffin' you'd brought him with ya, he woulda jus' found a way to sneak off. Ya know how much trouble that kid is, and he can't help himself. Even if he promises to be good." he added when Adam was about to protest. 

   Adam paused as he thought about what Hoss said. It was true after all, Joe would have just gone in to help his horse anyways, and even if he hadn't been there, he would've more than likely sneaked away to look at the horses again. Adam sighed, giving Hoss a half smile. "I suppose you're right, just like Pa said." he told him, chuckling as Hoss smiled back. "Why don't you go and sit with Pa and Joe for a bit? I think I'll stay out here, keep things from being to crowded in there." he suggested.

   Hoss hesitated for a moment, thinking about staying with Adam. He finally shook his head, deciding it was Joe who needed him more. "You jus' come on in when you're ready older brother." he said, having a feeling that Adam was staying out for more reasons than just worrying about crowding Joe. 

   Adam sighed and nodded, waving Hoss off. "I will, go on." he told him. Hoss nodded and headed in to be with Joe, leaving Adam alone to think.  _Even if he would've found a way to sneak off, at least I might've been able to catch him before that other man._ he thought. He stood there, feeling as if the world were on his shoulders, until suddenly he felt something soft touch his back. He turned and saw the young filly watching him, her eyes conveying what seemed to be sympathy. "You started all of this. Don't look at me like that." he snapped, but tears filled his eyes, and as they began to fall, he couldn't help thinking of how grateful he was that the horse had tried to protect Joe. "Oh Joe." he whispered, and again prayed that his brother would make it through the night. 

* * *

 

   The night seemed to drag on as the three older Cartwrights worried over the youngest's condition. Adam spent a lot of time with Joe, for he found sleep evaded him no matter how hard he tried. It became worse for him when Joe's fever suddenly shot up, and his younger brother suddenly started calling out in his sleep. 

   "Adam." Joe moaned softly, and Adam sat up, alert. "Adam. Adam! No!" Joe cried, beginning to thrash about under the blankets. 

   "It's alright Joe, I'm here." Adam whispered, placing a hand on one of Joe's arms in an attempt to hold him still. He took Joe's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze as his brother gasped and moaned. 

   "Adam! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" Joe sobbed, reliving what had happened in his fever-driven nightmare. "Adam! No! Don't! Don't hurt him! Please!" Joe begged, fighting harder now. 

   "Joe, calm down. Please, I'm right here. I'm not mad at you little buddy. I promise." Adam begged, his grip on Joe's hand tightening without him realizing it. He was starting to lose control of his emotions, and he felt as though the dam would burst if this continued. 

   Suddenly Joe's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, screaming and crying. "No! Adam! Oh help me!" Joe wailed, his eyes glazed over from the fever. "Oh help! It hurts! It hurts! Adam! Adam!" he screeched, fighting against his brother who was desperately trying to hold him down. 

   "Adam! What's going on?" Ben asked, racing in after hearing Joe cry out. 

   "Help me Pa!" Adam cried, his eyes pleading with his father to do something. 

   Ben was shocked at the look of horror on Adam's face. His son was known for keeping his emotions in check, and never letting them show through, but he could see the fear plain as day on Adam's face, and hear the desperation in his voice. He rushed over to Joe's side, taking his thrashing son in his arms and whispering soothingly to him. "Shh Joe, shh." he whispered, holding his son close. "Stop that now. It's alright. Your Pa's right here. Adam is okay, you're alright." He continued speaking like this until finally Joe stopped thrashing about. 

   "Pa?" Joe whispered, his voice weak. "Pa, where's Adam?" he asked, still too foggy with fever to realize his brother was sitting right next to him. 

   "He's right here son." Ben said, looking to Adam. 

  Adam stared at them for a moment before realizing his father wanted him to say something. "I'm here Joe. What's wrong little buddy?" he asked, taking Joe's hand as it reached out for him. 

   "I'm sorry Adam. I'm sorry i didn't listen to you." Joe whispered, looking directly at Adam. "Don't be mad at me. Please. I didn't mean to cause trouble." 

   "I'm not mad at you Joe. I know you didn't mean it little buddy." Adam whispered, fighting to regain control of his emotions. "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you." he said, reaching his free hand over and gently stroking Joe's soft, brown curls out of his face. 

   "I'm sorry." Joe whispered again, and Adam realized he hadn't actually heard him. Joe's hand, which had been tightly holding Adam's, suddenly let go, his body going limp as he lost consciousness once more. 

   "Joe? Joe!" Adam cried, concerned for his brother. He let out a soft sigh, holding back a sob as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He placed his forehead against Joe's, praying for his brother to be better, willing his sickness and pain away. "I'm so sorry Joe." he whispered again. He didn't know how many times he'd said that that night, but if anyone had been listening they'd have heard it over fifty times. 

   Suddenly, Adam couldn't bear to be in the tent any longer, and he quickly jumped up. leaving his father and brother alone as he rushed out of the tent. He wasn't sure where he was going until he reached that little corral the paint horse was in, and he let out a soft cry. He looked up when the horse let out a whinny, a long, piercing cry that seemed sorrowful. He watched as the horse paced around the little corral, so mesmerized for some reason that he didn't notice as Cochise walked up to stand beside him. He was unaware of the presence of the chief until he spoke. 

   "You worry about the little one." Cochise said, startling Adam out of his trance. 

   "Of course i do. He's my brother." Adam said, though it was more than just that. Little Joe was dear to both his brothers and his father, but Adam had always felt like he was more responsible for Joe than he had for Hoss. It was killing him to think his baby brother might be dying, and what was worse was the thought that it might be his fault. 

   "He will be fine. He has much strength for one so small." Cochise told him, and Adam paused, looking over at the chief in surprise. 

   "How do you know?" Adam asked, curious. 

   "He had great courage speaking out against my judgment of you. I saw the strength of many men in his eyes." Cochise said, looking over at the horse and watching as it paced around. "The little horse knew too. She is from strongest of our horses, and has much spirit. No one else has been able to go near her, until your brother came." he told him, and Adam looked over at the horse in surprise. He'd never have guessed that something so small could have come from the strongest horse in the group, nor that anyone would find it unapproachable. 

   "He really loves that horse." Adam whispered, watching the foal once more. "I'm starting to believe maybe she loves him too." 

   "You wanted to get horse as a gift for your brother?" Cochise asked, and Adam nodded. "Then, it was meant to be. They chose each other, they are one and the same. Not two separate spirits, but one." he told Adam. "Your brother will be fine, and this horse will look after him for many years." 

   "You'd still give her to us? After all the trouble?" Adam asked, surprised. 

   "My men looked at body of Eagle Eye's brother. Found no bullet wounds." Cochise explained. "Your brother spoke the truth. I am sorry Adam Cartwright. I should not have been so quick to judge you." he said. "Take this horse, she is a gift for you to give your brother. She does not belong here without him." he told him before turning and walking away. 

   Adam was silent as Cochise left, thinking over all the things he'd said. Even though he was lost in thought, he noticed it when the horse approached him once more and watched him as closely as he'd been watching her. "I suppose I should apologize for blaming you." he said, not sure why he felt like talking to this horse. "You love him just as much as I do, don't you?" he whispered, looking her in the eyes now. "Alright then. I'll let you come with us. But you've got to take care of him, always. You have to make sure he's safe, no matter what happens." he told her. The filly nickered softly, touching her nose to Adam's hand as if she had understood everything he'd said and was letting him know she would do as he asked. Adam smiled, thinking about what Cochise had said. "He'll be alright." he said, gently stroking the animal's nose. And for the first time that night, relief washed over him like never before, bringing with it peace of mind. "Thank you." he whispered, looking up at the sky. 

* * *

 

   It was early into the morning when Joe's fever finally broke in a drenching sweat. A few hours later, Joe was conscious and coherent for the first time since he'd been shot. Adam was sitting by him, holding his hand and humming a song Joe's mother used to sing to them when they were sick. "Adam." Joe whispered, causing Adam to stop and look at his brother. 

   "Hey little buddy, welcome back." Adam whispered, grinning at his younger brother. 

   Joe looked at him, confused for a moment. "Welcome back? Where did I go?" he asked before giving a small smile. "Well, wherever it was, I musta missed you." he told him, and Adam couldn't help but laugh. 

   "I'm sure you did. I missed you too buddy." he told him, and Joe grinned at him. 

   "Where's Pa?" Joe asked, and just as he did so, both Hoss and Ben walked in. 

   "Right here son." Ben said, walking over and sitting next to Joe, taking his hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "How do you feel?" he asked him. 

   "I'm okay." Joe said, and the others couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Joe Cartwright to say he was okay, even if he had been close to death mere hours before. 

   "I'm glad to hear it. We were all worried about you." Ben told him. 

   "I'm sorry I made ya worry Pa." Joe said, then he looked at Adam. "I'm sorry, I guess I caused some sorta trouble didn't I?" he asked, and Adam laughed, shaking his head. 

   "You certainly did. But you don't have to apologize." Adam told him. "After all, I'm the one who let those innocent little puppy dog eyes of yours charm me into believing you could somehow stay out of trouble!" he joked, grinning at him. 

   "You ought ta know better than that Adam. Trouble follows Joe around like a lost pup!" Hoss declared, and all four of the Cartwrights laughed at that. Joe's green eyes were sparkling again, and his family knew then that he would really be alright. 

* * *

 

   Paul Martin came and checked Joe again that day, agreeing that he was finally in good enough health for the Cartwrights to bring him home. Joe rested while the others got their horses ready, and when it came time to leave, Joe found himself wondering about that horse he'd loved so much. 

   Ben was helping Joe out to the horses when Cochise walked over, leading the paint horse Joe had been wondering about. "My horse!" Joe cried when he saw her, and the filly nickered softly. 

   "Joe Cartwright, you were brave to stand up for your brother Adam." Cochise said, amused to see Joe was once again looking him in the eyes without a trace of fear. "Your brother told me how you loved this horse, and so has decided to give it to you as a gift." he told him, and Joe's eyes widened in shock. He looked over at Adam, finding his brother was grinning at him. 

   "You mean, she's really mine?" Joe asked, turning to look at Cochise, who nodded. 

   "She is a strong horse, deserving of a strong boy like you to ride her. She will need a strong name as well." Cochise told him. 

   Joe stood there a moment, thinking. "If it would be alright with you, then I should like to name her Cochise. So that I'll never forget where she's from, or how my brother gave me the strength to speak out." he said, glancing at Adam who was looking at him in shock when he said that. Adam had no idea that Joe had found strength in him when he'd called out to Cochise. He'd assumed it was just Joe being Joe, and letting his emotions rule over him. 

   Cochise seemed surprised for a moment as Joe spoke, but when he saw the way Joe looked at his brother, he couldn't stop a smile. "Very well then. That shall be her name. It is a fine name indeed." he said, and Joe grinned. 

   "Thank you, Cochise, for everything you did for my son." Ben said, and Cochise held up his hand. 

   "It was the right thing to do. Eagle Eye and his brother were lost. Driven mad by grief from losing their mother and father. It was because of them your son was injured. It was my responsibility as chief to take care of him." Cochise told him. "Now you must go home, so the little one may rest, and regain his strength." he said. 

   Ben nodded his thanks, and Cochise handed the lead over to Adam who brought the horse over to Joe. "It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but I suppose getting it a few days early won't hurt." Adam whispered as he knelt down to Joe's level. Joe's eyes shone bright as Adam revealed this was a birthday gift, and he let go of his father's hand to wrap his arms around his brother. 

   "Thank you Adam!" Joe whispered, squeezing Adam tightly. 

   "There's no need to thank me. You and this horse were meant to be together." Adam told him, grinning as he looked at his brother. "You're both stubborn and strong. You'll make a good team." he said. Joe couldn't help but laugh, grinning at his brother. "I suppose you'd say it was a match made in heaven." Adam added, and Joe nodded in agreement. 

   Ben watched as his oldest son and youngest spoke to each other, and he couldn't help a grin.  _Thank you Lord._ he thought, giving thanks to God for both his sons. "Come along you two. We should be getting home now." he called to Joe and Adam. Adam stood up then, helping Joe over to Ben's horse and lifting him up to his father so he could ride with him. Adam tethered Cochise to his own mount and quickly got into the saddle. He looked over at Joe as they rode out of the camp together, grinning at his brother.  _A match made in heaven. Just like my Pa and all our mothers._ he thought as the Cartwrights all rode home, glad his family was whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed reading my first entry in my Bonanza Beginnings series! Leave a comment of what you think, I might come back later and add more details but for now I'm finished with this story! I've got a couple more I'm thinking of in my brain so you should have more to read soon!


End file.
